lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Mime
Mime A Base Class for the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game A mime is traditionally just an entertainer. While many are street performers, others are practiced actors, part-time skit artists, or young adults exploring their options. Some mime as a job, a hobby in their off-time, or as a means of sustenance; even fewer search for a greater connection to the art. The search for connection may come as desperation, passion, or curiosity. Often times, many search to embolden and develop more intrinsic performances for greater wealth and fame. Others get inquisitive and become so passionate about miming they get lost in it. Through practice and determination, a mime develops a connection to the 7th veil, the cosmic envelope of trickery, madness, and knowledge. The mime’s mundane performances begin to take on a life of their own. While the mime still acts on her own, her acts begin to become a part of her. Hit Dice: D8. Role: Without a voice, the mime can train in an array of masquerades that mock other classes. Unlike other classes, her individual abilities are not remarkably powerful, but she has the capacity to swiftly blend her masquerades in ways other classes cannot. Eventually she becomes able to make a full attack while casting a favored spell, gaining temporary hit points, and adding significant damage to the end of her attack all within the same move. While she can fill any role to a point, she cannot fill it as well as any others who may be geared for said particular role; the mime does best as a secondary or utility support character who backs up other roles that may already be filled. Alignment: Any neutral A mime who cannot see through an unbiased view, ceases to be of a neutral alignment, or in any other way severs her connection to the 7th veil loses access to all supernatural, spell-like, and masquerade class features. She may not progress any further in levels as a mime. She regains her abilities and advancement potential if she atones for her violations (see atonement), as appropriate. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 gp (average 105 gp.). In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The mime’s class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Local) (Int), Knowledge (Nobility) (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Sense Motive (Wis), and Sleight of Hand (Dex). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: #-#: Mime Class Features The following are the class features of the mime. ' ' Weapon and Armor Proficiencies The mime is proficient with all simple weapons and light armor (not including shields). Some mime masquerades grant additional proficiencies. ' ' Charade (Ex): At 1st level, the mime is a master of pantomiming and can communicate visually at the speed of a normal conversation. The mime is able to charade as a free action. ' ' Reticence (Su): At 1st level, the mime loses some of her ability to create sound as if under the effects of silence. A persistent connection to the 7th veil allows her to use the vibrational energy within her to act as a component for her spells and abilities. As she attains greater levels of strength, reticence requires more vibrational energy and gains additional power. * At 1st level, the mime’s speech can no longer be heard. She casts all of her spells as if they were modified by the Silent Spell metamagic feat. This does not increase their level or casting time. * At 5th level, her footsteps can no longer be heard. The mime gains a +2 circumstance bonus on Stealth checks to move silently. She can only be detected by tremorsense at half the normal range. * At 10th level, she completely loses the ability to create sound. She can no longer clap, stomp, knock, or produce any similar effects to generate sound. Items held or equipped fail to produce sound even when coming in contact with something not in her grasp. For example, a door knocker, clanking two stones together, or another creature striking her armor would not produce sound. This effect ceases on release, so a dropped or thrown item will still produce sound upon landing. Additionally, she can no longer be detected by tremorsense, and the circumstance bonus to her Stealth checks increases to +4. * At 15th level, she causes any object she touches to be as if under the effects of silence until the start of her next turn. * At 20th level, she can cast silence as a spell-like ability at will on herself. Allies that willingly remain silent within her area of effect gain access to her 1st level reticence class feature and can cast spells silently. Allies who attempt to speak must roll normally to resist and lose any access granted to her 1st level reticence class feature and ability to cast spells silently. While the mime can speak to her allies silently using charade, her allies do not have the same convenience when affected by her silence. It is advisable for party members to pick up the language read lips so that they may silently communicate with each other. ' ' Mocking Performance (Ex): At 2nd level, the mime must choose a performance of practice. While she does not master the trades as the original class members do, she develops her talents of impersonation and mockery and learns how to imitate them in her own satirical way. With this, she gains a number of masquerade points equal to her mime level + her Charisma modifier. The mime regains any expended masquerade points with a full night’s rest. At 5th level and every 4 levels thereafter, she chooses an additional masquerade to add to her collection. Each masquerade grants a passive benefit, as well as a unique ability called a mocking action. Mocking actions can be completed as a move action or as part of a full attack. The mime may choose from the following masquerades. * Masquerade of Fury (Ex) “Size doesn’t matter… or does it?” ** The mime develops a performance of barbarian fury, imitating the barbarian’s mastery of strength and rage. *** The mime adds the greataxe, greatclub, and greatsword to her list of proficiencies. *** The mime may take Toughness as a bonus feat. If she chooses not to or already has the feat, she instead increases her mocking rage ability to grant 3x her mime level in temporary hit points when used. ** Mocking Rage (Su): The mime may spend a masquerade point to gain temporary hit points equal to 2x her mime level that last until the beginning of her next turn or until expended. * Masquerade of Lore (Ex) “She didn’t really know the answer, but she sure fooled everyone into thinking she did.” ** The mime develops a performance of bardic knowledge, imitating the bard’s mastery of lore and art. *** The mime may use her Perform bonus in place of a knowledge bonus during a knowledge check. She may make this knowledge check untrained. This ability may be used three times per day. ** Mocking Performance (Su): The mime may spend a masquerade point to grant allies that have line of sight to her and are within 30 feet a luck bonus to her choice of attack, damage, saving throws, or skill checks equal to 1/5 (minimum 1) of her mime level until the beginning of her next turn. * Masquerade of Faith (Ex) “Unlike positive and negative, neutral energy never made sense, and neither did the clerics that used it.” ** The mime develops a performance of cleric faith, imitating the cleric’s mastery of divinity and worship. *** The mime adds Heal (Wis) to her list of class skills. *** The mime adds the flail, warhammer, and scythe to her list of proficiencies. ** Mocking Energy (Su): The mime may spend a masquerade point to release a wave of neutral energy that hits all creatures in a 30 foot radius centered on the mime during which time she chooses a swift action to include in the masquerade. These swift actions are generally mundane and easy to copy for her allies, such as a wiggle of the left leg, a thumbs up, or a wave. Any creature hit by the wave of energy receives temporary hit points equal to the mime’s Perform bonus (minimum 1) that expire after 1 round. Creatures affected may reenact the swift action of the mime to heal for an amount equal to any temporary hit points that were destroyed. Creatures that do not mimic the mime’s swift action take damage equal to the amount of temporary hit points left on them at the end of their turn. The saving throw for this is 10 + the mime’s level + her Charisma modifier. Creatures take half damage on a successful save. This performance is not intended to be obscure, and allies that see it and are affected always know how to respond. This is particularly effective on enemies that do not have the associated body parts to mimic the swift action or simply are not compelled to respond, cannot afford the swift action, or are not aware of the consequences due to it appearing as a bluff before turning sour. * Masquerade of the Beast (Ex) “Is she wearing oversized bear gloves… and a horse mask?” ** The mime develops a performance of druidic cause, imitating the druid’s mastery over primal magic and nature. *** The mime adds Fly (Dex), Handle Animal (Cha), and Swim (Str) to her list of class skills. ** Mocking Shape (Ex): The mime may spend a masquerade point to gain a natural attack turn that deals 1d6 damage and lasts until the end of her turn. At 5th level and every 3 levels thereafter, the damage of this attack increases by one dice level as if it were affected by the Improved Natural Attack feat to a maximum of 6d6. * Masquerade of the Fortress (Ex) “It doesn’t have to be sharp to cut you.” ** The mime develops a performance of fighter focus, imitating the fighter’s mastery of equipment and combat. *** The mime chooses 1 exotic weapon to add to her list of proficiencies and gains Weapon Focus as a bonus feat for the weapon she selected. ** Mocking Training (Ex): The mime may spend a masquerade point to automatically confirm any critical threat caused by the weapon she chose for Weapon Focus. * Masquerade of Fists (Ex) “He can punch you really fast; while she can make you think she’s punching really fast.” ** The mime develops a performance of monk discipline, imitating the monk’s mastery of speed and energy. *** The mime gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. *** The mime increases her base move speed by 10 feet. ** Mocking Blows (Ex): The mime may spend a masquerade point to make a full attack using her ranks in Perform in place of her base attack bonus. She gains additional attacks as normal. * Masquerade of Zeal (Ex) “All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.” ** The mime develops a performance of paladin dedication, imitating the paladin’s mastery of sanctity and zeal. *** The mime adds Ride (Dex) to her list of class skills. *** The mime adds shields to her list of proficiencies (including tower shields.) ** Mocking Smite (Su): The mime may spend a masquerade point to call upon the powers of comedy to help her smite mirthlessness on a chosen target until the beginning of her next turn. To smite mirthlessness, she gains a +2 deflection bonus to AC and automatically bypasses any DR against the chosen target. * Masquerade of the Hunt (Ex) “Nothing marks the target quite like sticking a ‘kick me’ sign on his back.” ** The mime develops a performance of ranger prowess, imitating the ranger’s mastery of pursuit and camaraderie. *** The mime adds Survival (Wis) to her list of class skills. *** The mime adds the rapier, scimitar, longbow, and shortbow (including composite bows) to her list of proficiencies. ** Mocking Target (Ex): The mime may spend a masquerade point to mark a target until the beginning of her next turn. Allies gain a bonus to attack and damage rolls equal to 1/5 her mime level (minimum 1) against the marked target. * Masquerade of Shadow (Ex) “She didn’t know where their vital spots were, but she was sure she could make them easier for someone else to hit.” ** The mime develops a performance of rogue finesse, imitating the rogue's mastery of stealth and precision. *** The mime adds Stealth (Dex) to her list of class skills. *** The mime adds the hand crossbow, sap, and short sword to her list of proficiencies. ** Mocking Strike (Ex): The mime may spend a masquerade point to distract an enemy for a moment. The next ally other than the mime to attack the target before the beginning of her next turn deals an additional 1d6 damage on a hit. If the ally misses his attack, mocking strike is still consumed. At 4th level, this damage increases by +1d6 to +2d6, and every 3 levels thereafter, it continues to improve an additional +1d6 to a maximum of +7d6 at 19th level. * Masquerade of the Prodigy (Ex) “Without a disguise, she convinced them that she was an orc… as a gnome!“ ** The mime develops a performance of sorcerer heritage, imitating the sorcerer’s mastery of power and ambition. *** The mime adds Use Magic Device (Cha) to her list of class skills. *** The mime gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement. This bonus feat must be selected from those listed as racial feats. The mime does not need to qualify for the racial prerequisite. ** Mocking Bloodline (Ex): The mime may spend a masquerade point to add 1/2 her mime level to the item’s caster level when using magical items, scrolls, and wands. * Masquerade of the Tome (Ex) “That’s not magic... all the props are rigged!” ** The mime develops a performance of wizard thought, imitating the wizard’s mastery of study and the arcane. *** The mime adds Spellcraft (Int) to her list of class skills. *** The mime chooses an item to bond with that is satirical in nature. This can be anything from an oversized tome to a really floppy wizard’s cap, but must be something that is either wielded or equipped. This bonded item gives the mime a +2 bonus to her Perform checks. Additionally, this item can contain a spell of the mime’s choosing from the sorcerer/wizard spell list that will be used by Mocking Bond. This spell can be changed with a full night’s rest. The chosen spell’s level cannot be greater than 1/3 of the mime’s level. ** Mocking Bond (Sp): The mime may spend a masquerade point to invoke the spell from her bonded item as a spell-like ability as long as the item is equipped. The save for this spell is 10 + the spell’s level + the mime’s Charisma modifier. The caster level for this spell is equal to the mime’s level. As a design restraint, only the 11 original Pathfinder classes were used in developing the masquerades; given the vast amount of content that has been and will be published by third parties and expansions, the mime becomes increasingly more difficult to balance and leave feeling meaningful. On the flipside, should one wish to develop a masquerade for the mime using his own campaign or another class not listed here, one is more than welcome to do so. The masquerades can have some of the class’ skills, an additional feat, a number of martial proficiencies, or an exotic proficiency that resembles the class she’s mocking, as well as a mocking action that uses a masquerade point to employ. When developing the mocking action, one should primarily focus on the key ability and feeling of the class that makes it unique or different. The existing ones provide great examples. Additionally, avoid abilities that tend to be existent in other classes and attempt to maintain a satirical and entertaining ploy. ' ' Mime Talent: The mime attains greater mastery of performance and understanding of others as she learns how to replicate and inhibit their actions more effectively, which grants her even greater miming powers. At 3rd level and every 3 levels thereafter, the mime may choose a mime talent to add to her repertoire. Unless stated otherwise, each mime talent can only be selected once. * Deft Performance (Ex): The mime gains a dodge bonus to her AC equal to her Charisma modifier. She loses this bonus if encumbered or is wearing medium or heavy armor. * Duplicate (Sp): A number of times per day equal to 1/3 her mime level (minimum 1), the mime can recast a spell an ally has cast within her last turn. When duplicating a spell with a material component that costs more than 100 gp, the mime must provide that component. The mime must be 7th level or higher before selecting this talent. * Imitate (Ex): A number of times per day the equal to 1/3 her mime level (minimum 1), the mime can make a skill check using the appropriate skill bonus of a willing ally within 30 feet. This talent may not be used on class skills. * Mimic (Ex): A number of times per day equal to 1/3 her mime level (minimum 1), the mime can make a skill check using her bonus to Perform instead of the normal bonus. This talent may only be used on class skills. * Mocking Spell (Sp): The mime gains +2 bonus on Spellcraft checks to identify spells. Additionally, twice per day, the mime may prepare a counterspell against an enemy caster within 15 feet of her. The effect of the counterspell changes depending on the level of success. Beat by 0-4: The spell is recycled; it fails and refunds the spell slot used. Beat by 5-19: The spell is destroyed; it fails and fizzles out. Beat by 10-14: The spell is reflected; it changes its target to the original caster. Beat by 15+: The spell is redirected; the mime may change its target to any within range of the original caster. * Oversized Boffer (Ex): The mime may create a boffer out of any weapon she is proficient with. A boffer is a weapon wrapped with extra material. Generally, this extra material is soft material meant for a playing and acting with the weapon; instead, the mime wraps her weapon for added impact. Turning a weapon into a boffer increases its size and damage dice by one category. This weapon deals nonlethal damage and retains any other masterwork or magical properties that are present on it. The mime may wield a boffer weapon 1 size category larger than she is as if it were her size. * Reciprocate (Sp): A number of times per day equal to 1/3 her mime level (minimum 1), the mime can recast a spell an enemy has cast within her last turn. When reciprocating a spell with a material component that costs more than 100 gp, the mime must provide that component. The mime must be 9th level or higher before selecting this talent. * Reflective Arcana (Sp): A number of times per day equal to 1/4 her mime level, she may spend a masquerade point as a standard action to touch an ally and restore an expended spell of his regardless of preparation needs or spell level. The mime must be 7th level or higher before selecting this talent. * Swift Performance (Ex): The mime increases her move speed by +5 feet for every 5 points of total bonus in Perform she has. ' ' Mime Trap (Su): At 4th level, the mime acquires the ability to create a small invisible wall. The wall acts as the wall of force spell but only as a 5x5 foot flat vertical plane that borders her space. The wall of force lasts for 1 round per every 2 mime levels and is destroyed immediately if the mime is no longer within reach of the wall. The wall has hardness 30 and a number of hit points equal to 20 per mime level. Mime trap can be used a number of times per day equal to 1 + the mime’s Charisma modifier. At 8th level, the wall increases to a 10x5 foot flat vertical plane. It can extend horizontally 10 feet or bend once around the mime’s space. At 12th level, the wall increases to a 20x5 foot flat vertical plane. It can extend horizontally 20 feet or bend 3 times around the mime to create a 5x5 foot box. At 16th level, the wall increases to a 40x5 foot flat vertical plane. It can create a 10x10 foot box around the mime and potentially other creatures or bend 3 times in any horizontal direction. ' ' Monkey See (Ex): At 7th level, the mime acquires the ability to use any combat feat that she had line of sight to within the last 5 rounds as if she had the feat. She cannot use any feat she does not meet the prerequisites for. ' ' Practiced Performance (Ex): At 8th level, the mime becomes more practiced with her masquerades and learns how to combine performances while maintaining clarity between them. The mime may pay for 2 different mocking actions to complete them simultaneously. At 14th level, the mime may pay for 3 different mocking actions to complete them simultaneously. At 19th level, the mime may pay for 4 different mocking actions to complete them simultaneously. Monkey Do (Ex): At 11th level, the mime expands upon her monkey see abilities. She may now use her monkey see ability even if she does not have the prerequisites for the feat being copied. ' ' Flawless Performance (Ex): At 20th level, the mime becomes a master of impersonation and has complete mastery over her performances. A number of times per day equal to her Charisma modifier, she may, as a swift action, apply her total Perform bonus to a roll. This stacks with any other bonuses the roll already benefits from. This includes any rolls that already benefit from her total Perform bonus. Category:Base Class Category:Gonzo